


Five Times Wade is Jealous and One Time Peter Notices

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Fun, Jealous Wade, M/M, Oblivious Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Exactly what the title says!





	Five Times Wade is Jealous and One Time Peter Notices

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Vixen13 for helping by fixing the mistakes <3
> 
> There's a [Tiếng Việt](https://redmint01.wordpress.com/2017/08/07/transficoneshotspideypool-five-times-wade-is-jealous-and-one-time-peter-notices/) translation for this story, thanks to the lovely Maggie :) <3

**5) Steve**

There are two things Steve enjoys as much as saving lives. Running and cooking. These two simple activities relax him so much that he enjoys doing them almost daily. Especially when he has a big group of Avengers who like his food, and as payment they wash the dishes. 

But lately that last activity has become a bit more tense than usual. Leaving aside when there are knives and hot stoves near Bruce and a certain green friend is trying to get out. But one day like any other, someone else decided to join Steve to help him with the preparations. 

And there's nothing wrong with that, at all, Steve was very happy when Peter asked if he could help with something. Aunt May cooks very well and Steve knows that Peter has learned one or two things about it. 

But right now, Steve can feel the same narrowed eyes stuck to the nape of his neck and a certain menacing grunt each time Peter slightly - because it's really just a single step - approaches Steve. And it has been like that since the day Steve accepted Peter's help. 

Steve looks over his shoulder at Nat who knowingly takes a sip of her coffee to hide the smile on her lips. 

Then his eyes turn to Wade, and Steve remembers the phrase that says, "If looks could kill..." 

He smiles in the direction of the former mercernary and decides to continue with the meal, after all Captain America is Wade's favorite superhero, he would never hurt Steve... _right?_

 

 **4) Tony**

Tony is very aware that Peter is a good kid, always trying to help, is friendly and follows the laws almost to the letter, so much so that even becomes annoying. The only detail is that, although the boy hasn't really realized, Peter has a thing for bad boys. 

And really, Tony can admit that as far as bad boy types go, Wade is the baddest and craziest of them all (even when playing with kittens). Tony’d seen Wade shirtless, the guy has the worst marks and scars Tony has had the little pleasure to witness, but his anatomy is not bad at all. He knows first-hand that Wade has a body any guy would envy. (Leaving aside the scars) 

In addition, Wade has a good heart, likes to help and do good. At least since he met Peter. But sometimes he stops being like that, and his facet of murderer comes afloat to remind everyone in the room that their lives hang on a thread if they take one more step. 

For example, the kind of growl Wade makes when - basically anyone - is close to Peter is terrifyingly threatening, like the guy is on the verge of ripping whoever that has the guts to talk to him's throat out with his teeth and bare hands. Over Peter. 

And Peter is cute, really, and super smart. But totally clueless in aspects of love and all that it entails. That is to say, Tony thinks that one really has to have their head literally burried in the ground, not to realize the way in which Wade is grunting like a wild animal. And not in the sexual kind of way, but in a completely murderous instinct kind of way. Each time the boy smiles or makes any contact with Steve, who seems to have a nervous smile on his face throughout the process. 

Tony sighs, raises the newspaper, and decides to continue with his reading. 

 

 **3) Bruce**

Bruce could blame his lack of social interaction on the fact that he was the last to catch on to what was happening. His life revolved around laboratories and test tubes, could you blame him? 

To tell the truth, Bruce feels a bit embarrassed about it, because... it's too obvious. Almost as obvious as finding Waldo looking at the density estimate of the core of the image. Honestly, just the way Wade basically turns into a wild animal when someone gets too close to Peter, lets one see how obvious it is. 

The point is, it shouldn't have taken so long, and he can blame Nat, because every time Bruce asked about the constant grunts she said it was probably "something about his anatomy, maybe something hurts." And Bruce thought that was logical, because it was. 

Until one day after a victory against one of the many strange creatures that suddenly decided to come to earth to make their lives a living nightmare. Bruce came up to congratulate Peter, hugging him and ruffling his hair, until a strong squeeze against his wrist, pulled him to a safe distance away from Peter, making him stop. 

They both looked at Wade in surprise, and there was an awkward silence afterwards, until Wade seemed to understand what he had done, releasing Bruce and clearing his throat as he tried to wipe off Bruce's arm. "It's just that your hand is very dirty," he said simply and no one decided to object. 

Now Bruce prefers to smile in the direction of Steve to give him some support, while uncomfortably deciding to continue reading his reports. 

 

 **2) Natasha**

Nat knew it, she knew it before it was obvious. Only the beating of Wade's heart every time he is with Peter, she could hear it miles away, and she doesn't even have powers unlike her fellow Avengers, who never noticed. Since then it seems to be extremely funny to have to watch the rest of the Avengers (except for Tony, who really doesn't care) break into a cold sweat every time Peter approaches one of them for a hug.

It all started one afternoon they were watching movies. Nat decided she wanted to lie on a shoulder to use as a pillow. It could be any shoulder, it mattered very little to her who it was. But there was Peter and she thought the idea was great, after all the boy is so cute that it makes her want to always cuddle with him. Although she will never admit that out loud.

At first she leaned slightly against Peter, paying little attention to the movie, because it was unreal, like every action movie that doesn't know what it really is to fight. Anyway, she was letting her dreams to take her away, when Peter decided to massage her scalp. Great, right? Well, in between her little naps, Nat heard someone breathing heavily, followed by something very much like a grunt.

She opened one eye and looked around, the movie was definetely not about werewolves. She frowned and returned to her spot, closing her eyes again and snuggling closer to Peter. The growl increased. And that's when Nat remembered what she already knew.

She looked up to meet Wade's eyes, who was glaring at the movie as if on the screen there was something important happening, when in reality the protagonist was just taking a bath. Nat smiled and looked around, Clint was glaring at her, as if trying to persuade her that playing with fire was not good.

At that time, she rolled her eyes and continued to curl up with Peter. Now she wished she could have a video camera to record the way Steve tried to make the smallest contact possible with the boy so as not to cause any trouble. It's just way too funny.

 

**1) Thor**

Thor thinks that humans are funny, they make a problem bigger than it is, until everything gets complicated and there is no turning back. Thor has enough family problems in Asgard to have to deal with such nonsense on planet earth, especially when his funny little friend Wade does not know how to perform a good mating ritual.

Wade grunts and hardens his gaze, follows Peter all the time, showing his muscles and skills, and tells stories of battles that even Thor must admit, are very impressive. All are points in his favor, but still, the young Peter does not notice.

Thor decides that he must intervene, it is his duty as a god after all, and to tell the truth, Thor is somewhat tired of Wade challenging him for quarrels with his grunting and threatening looks every time the Asgardian is with young Peter, because Thor appreciates Wade. He's a funny little friend.

"Alright," Thor sighs proudly, his hands on his hips and smiling at the tray on the floor.

"Uh, what's that?" Wade asks, looking at the same spot while scratching his head confused.

"Elements to attract Freyja, the goddess of love." Thor pats Wade on the shoulder, and the ex-mercenary becomes more red than the blood spilled in battle. Well, maybe Thor is exaggerating a little there.

"And what for?" Wade asks, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Thor rolls his eyes and bends down to pick up the pink candle he placed on the tray "Because growling has not worked for you my friend, and I believe that a battle to prove your love would not be much to the liking of young Peter."

Thor shrugs and Wade blinks several times. "Take it," says Thor, handing him the candle "You must draw the shape of a heart, then the Gebo rune to the side, light the candle, throw salt on the fire and say the following words..."

Thor closes his eyes and takes a long breath, to which Wade watches him curiously, waiting for him to say something.

"It is not salt in the fire what I throw," screams Thor, causing Wade to jump "But the heart of the man I seek, who will not have peace until he comes to me."

Thor opens his eyes and smiles at Wade, who has a hand on his heart and a raised eyebrow. "'Kay, first of all, creepy." Thor rolls his eyes but smiles. "And second, how often should I do it?"

"Every Friday," dictates Thor, crouching down to give Wade the salt, the Asgardian feels proud of his kindly deed.

"Of course," Wade says, moving away with the candle and the salt, before turning back to Thor. "Uh, what is a Gebo rune?"

Thor laughs loudly and walks beside Wade. "Come on my little funny friend, you have much to learn."

 

**+1) Clint**

"I think Wade hates me," says Peter, plopping down in the chair next to the couch where Clint is cleaning his bow.

Clint is sure he heard that correctly. That is, the words were pretty clear, and the frown in the middle of Peter's eyebrows suggested that what he meant was exactly what Clint heard. The words right. What Clint fails to understand is how Peter came to that illogical conclusion.

Mainly because about a few minutes ago during the training, Wade's grunts whenever Clint made the slightest brush with Peter, could be heard throughout the stratosphere. So honestly, Clint is pretty confused. "Uh, what?"

Peter looks at him earnestly, folding his arms and biting his lip. "I can't be the only one who noticed."

And it's clear that, yes, Peter is the only one who notices something that _no one_ else does. "Uh, what?"

Peter frowns more, staring at Clint confused. "Don't you notice that every time I'm near any of you, he growls?"

Now it's Clint who frowns, watching Peter's face for a sign that confirms that the boy might be joking. "You... I mean, what?"

Peter looks at him with narrowed eyes, as if Clint was the most ignorant being in the world. "It's like he doesn't want me to talk to any of you, like he doesn't want me to be here."

Clint blinks several times, but Peter doesn't change his expression. "Oh wow, you're actually serious," Clint snorts, returning to cleaning his bow "Peter, Wade likes you."

Clint can watch as Peter's expression changes, slowly casting aside the frown to make way for wide eyes, as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on him. Then he looks at Clint and glares at him again. "Your job is to lie, you're a lying liar."

Clint can't stand it and must laugh again. "You two are ridiculous," he says, putting the bow aside.

"Wade grunts and glares at anyone who comes near you, because he's a fucking jealous dick. Did you really not notice?" he asks while rolling his eyes, because come on, Peter is smarter than this. And he still darts a glance around the living room, expecting Wade to show up at any moment and throw him the worst glare Clint has ever witnessed, right to his heart like a katana. Because even though he is Wade’s best friend, Clint still does not get a pass.

Peter is gaping at him, looking for a way to fix the probable short circuit in his head. "Then he doesn't hate me?"

" _No_ ," Clint says, dragging out the word while Peter is probably reviewing all his interactions with Wade in his brain.

"And you all knew?" Clint nods and Peter turns completely red, sitting up straight and glaring at nothing in particular. "And nobody told me anything?"

"Well... Ouch!" Peter punches him in the arm, standing up and heading towards the exit of the living room, where Wade comes with a bag of Cheetos under his arm while putting a fist in the mouth.

Wade pauses under the doorway, looking at Peter with a raised eyebrow and some confusion, because Peter's face is lit up like fireworks on a 4th of July, burning red as blood is rushing to his cheeks, and glaring at him. "Uh, you okay, Baby boy?"

"You- you... Ugh!" Peter hits him too, to which Wade shudders and continues more confused than before. Clint simply watches with wide eyes, wishing he could have some popcorn in his lap.

"What did I do?" Wade asks in a shriek, massaging the spot where he was hit.

"That's for not telling me that you liked me and making me look like an idiot," Peter says, sticking up his nose and taking Wade by the collar of the hoodie he's wearing. "We're going on a date and you're not going to say anything."

Wade nods dumbly, glancing at Clint over his shoulder as Peter drags him toward the elevator. Clint waves him goodbye and Wade does the same, before his face lit up in compression and with a big smile, he grabs Peter around the waist, pulling him toward the elevator, making Peter yelp and laugh. 

The doors close and Clint blinks several times, before sighing and leaning back in the couch, returning to the task of cleaning his bow.


End file.
